macrossfandomcom-20200223-history
Geperuniti
Iwarno Geperuniti (ゲペルニッチ Geperunitchi?, Gepelnitch, Geppernitch), also known as Lord Geperuniti, is the supreme leader of the Protodeviln. His true objective is to create an everlasting Spiritia Farm and awaken his true form, which happens to be a massive tentacled-monstrosity. He cares for little beyond his Spiritia dream as even his minions, Gigile, Sivil, Grabil, Gavil, Valgo, Goram and Vomd are expendable to his cause. It was revealed in the episode "Spiritia Dreaming" of Macross 7 Plus that the spirit of Geperuniti came to possess a U.N. Spacy adviser Ivano Günter during their expedition to the fourth planet of the Varauta system. Appearance Geperuniti spends most of time — from his initial appearance in 1st episode of ''Macross 7 — acting through the human body of U.N. Spacy fleet advisor Ivano Günter. Gepelnitch's human form is androgynous, with a slim figure, long blonde hair, a high-pitched voice, and lips which appear as though they have dark lipstick applied. Consequently, he has been mistaken for a woman by some fans. However, as clearly evidenced at several points in the series, Geperuniti's human form, Ivano Günter, is male. A bootleg version of Macross 7 that has appeared in North America with English subtitles stresses the fact that Geperuniti is male in the 3rd episode to avoid confusion. Goals Geperuniti aims to implement the Spiritia Farm Project of which he has dreamed: Humans and Zentradi will be kept as cattle and harvested for their Spiritia, making hunting unnecessary and, more importantly, preventing another Spiritia Black Hole from forming. This plan comes to the fore when he learns that the singing of Anima Spiritia , and in particular the band Fire Bomber , causes humans to regenerate their spiritia: he lures first the Macross 5 and then the Macross 7 fleets to an Earth-like planet (dubbed Lux by the crew of the former fleet), intending to trap and corral them there. Although the planet is ultimately destroyed, he has by this time transported the citizens of Macross 5 back to Varauta IV, intending to capture and use the band to create an endless supply of spiritia. His real Protodeviln form reemerges at the end of the series, but having fed on Anima Spiritia it begins to grow out of control into the very thing Geperuniti feared: another Spiritia Black Hole. Through the power of song, Sivil and Basara Nekki manage to make Geperuniti sing along to "Try Again". This act transforms Geperuniti, and convinces him to stand down. He calls off his forces, and convinces Gavil and Glavil that they must flee the galaxy, and seek Spiritia elsewhere. They disappear into the void, never to be a threat again. Gallery GeperGuy.jpg|Geperuniti directing his forces to harvest more Spiritia. SpiritiaDrunk.jpg|Geperuniti enjoying seeing his Spiritia rise. 6XYK1Q1.jpg|Geperuniti revealing himself to the citizens of City 7. Many assume he is still Advisor Ivano Günter. SpiritaDreaming.jpg|Geperuniti staring defiantly at Basara Nekki. Gepel.jpg|Geperuniti enjoying his true form. GepelForm.jpg|Geperuniti's awakened form, which many feared would cause a Spiritia Black Hole. Gepelnigtchy.jpg|A reformed Geperuniti, thanks to the power of Basara and Sivil's song. Macross 7Gepel.jpg|Geperuniti telling Gavil and Glavil that they must flee the galaxy. Category:Macross 7 Characters Category:Macross 7 Category:Protodeviln